MTR II
by Nadia Black
Summary: Lewis necesitó a Wilbur y el futuro para encontrar a su familia y madurez... Ahora Wilbur necesita de Lewis y su presente para poder encontrarse a sí mismo
1. Chapter 1

**M T R II**

**1.**

"Camina hacia el futuro."

Ésta frase había llegado a su vida de la forma mas inesperada que Lewis pudo haberse imaginado, y desde entonces no la había abandonado. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Le había abierto las puertas a algo realmente maravilloso.

A su familia.

Desde aquel momento en que volvió a la feria de ciencia, todo había dado un vuelvo fantástico, convirtiéndose en lo que ahora podía llamar orgullosamente presente.

Ahora vivía en la mansión Robinson, con sus queridos padres adoptivos – Bud y Lucille-, tenía varios inventos ya patentados y estaba por terminar la universidad.

Sí... Grandes cosas habían pasado desde que aquella gran frase había llegado a su vida, hace un año.

Volaba el tiempo, de veras que sí.

Por primera vez había vivido un cumpleaños fuera del orfanato, y había apagado sus trece velitas en una pequeña fiesta, llena de globos, regalos, amigos y mucho amor fraternal. Incluso se había dado a sí mismo un regalo que había estado esperando ya hace tiempo: Carl. Bueno, en realidad aún no lo había encendido, pero le alegraba verle por fin, terminado.

En la escuela había fundado una comunidad llamada "S.C.S.A" o lo que es lo mismo "Sociedad Científica S.A, a la cual asistían varios chicos que lo habían conocido en la feria, como Lizzie, Thomas, o incluso Franny.

Por supuesto, Lewis se dedicó a conocerla mejor. Resultando ser la chica dulce y amable que le habían presentado en le futuro; y a cada momento que la escuchaba hablar entusiasmada de sus ranas musicales, Lewis quedaba cautivado por su única personalidad.

Sus inventos habían sido como una ola de grandes oportunidades y fama por todos lados, más allá de su ciudad. Gente de todos lados venían a visitarle para platicarle de temas serios, como en algunas ocasiones, el calentamiento global; gente del gobierno también, hasta le pareció conocer a un miembro de la ONU, aunque no le entendió nada, pues éste le hablaba entusiasmadamente, en español. Incluso maestros de toda la región, le pedían que diera conferencias en sus escuelas para que así motivara a los alumnos, a proseguir en sus estudios y no descartaran el consagrar su vida a la ciencia, según sus propias palabras.

Sí, todo aquello era grandioso, pero nada se comparaba con la hermosa experiencia de tener una familia.

Ahora vivía con gran emoción el ser querido por unos padres que le amaban. Sabía ahora, lo que era que una madre le preparara el almuerzo para ir a la escuela, o los cuidados que dedicaba en un día de fiebre. Conocía bien el sentarse a lado de papá y platicar plácidamente de temas interesantes para ambos. Gustaba de ser escuchado por su mamá acerca de sus experiencias, asimismo que escuchar los consejos que ella le daba. Le encantaba la muy nueva experiencia de tener tíos – aunque jóvenes- y platicar con ellos. Amaba, más que nada, la sensación de un abrazo cariñoso de su madre o un beso de buenas noches de su padre.

Sí, todo aquello era hermoso, casi como un sueño.

De hecho, las primeras veces, Lewis tenía miedo que así fuera, y al dormir las primeras veces en su habitación, temía que al despertar descubriera que seguía en el orfanato, y que nada de aquello había ocurrido jamás.

Pero tiempo después, eso quedó en el pasado.

Ahora Lewis C. Robinson podía levantarse de su cama y mirar por la ventana, orgullosamente diciendo:

Éste es mi presente.

Pero, incluso ahora, ante toda esa realidad, había algo que le calaba un hueco en su corazón.

Algo llamado nostalgia.

Así es, Lewis extrañaba a Wilbur Robinson.

Y aquella mañana de julio había despertado precisamente con ese sentimiento invadiendo su corazón. Y en parte venía al haber venido a su memoria todo aquello que había vivido en este año. Pero había algo que guardaba muy en el fondo de sí: era la esperanza de volverlo a ver un día de estos.

¿Pero qué te pasa, Lewis? – Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se sentada rápidamente en su cama. – Jamás volverá... La única forma en que lo verás de nuevo... será siguiendo el curso natural del tiempo.

Ante estas últimas palabras, saltó de su cama, un tanto triste al resignarse a tal pensamiento. Así fue entonces hacia el cuarto de baño, donde hizo lo de rutina. Mientras le ponía pasta a su cepillo, se escuchó el eco del sonido del timbre de la puerta, de inmediato recordó a Lefty, pero a lo demás, no le dio importancia. Siguió lavándose los dientes.

Momentos después, alguien llamó a su puerta.

Adelante – dijo Lewis, con la boca llena de pasta, esperando ser entendido

¿Dónde estás Cornelius? – Preguntó su madre.

Aquí – balbuceó éste mientras abría la puerta. Lucille se acercó.

Te buscan en la puerta. – Lewis, lo supuso.

Si son mis amigos, diles que me esperen, la junta será dentro de media hora.

Bueno, no son precisamente ellos – Dijo Lucille – Es un muchacho, que no conozco.

Lewis no se inmutó, había muchos que lo venían a visitar, cuando ni el mismo sabía quiénes eran.

Dice que es del orfanato – Dijo su madre, tranquila. Lewis tomó su vaso.

¿Y cómo se llama? – Preguntó, mientras le daba un sorbo.

Me dijo que se llamaba Wilbur.

Por un momento, Lewis sintió que se ahogaba, por lo que rápidamente escupió en el lavabo. Miró a su madre, incrédulo.

¿Cómo? – Exclamó. Su madre quedó un tanto impresionada. Con sus redondos ojos abiertos, le respondió.

Sí, dijo que su nombre era Wilbur... – Le decía a su hijo, mientras éste corría a cambiarse el pijama. – Hijo, ¿te sucede algo? Preguntó preocupada, no era natural verle de aquella manera, tan nervioso.

Eh... sí – Respondió Lewis, de forma lacónica, mientras pasaba la cabeza por el cuello rojo de su camiseta blanca con un cohete al frente, una de sus favoritas. Al terminar, titubeó unos momentos antes de salir. – Mamá – dijo acercándosele a Lucille - ¿Segura que es Wilbur?

Lucille no salía de su sorpresa. Y, al parecer, Lewis tampoco.

Segura. –Contestó simplemente.

¿Y dónde está?

En la sala. – Lewis salió con paso firme y rápido.

La mente le volaba en muchos pensamientos y emociones. Parecía que él mismo lo había invocado, no podía creer que a unos cuantos momentos de haberle recordado, e incluso rendirse ante la idea de nunca jamás volverlo a ver, había tocado el timbre de su casa y preguntado por él. Pero aún después de todos esos acontecimientos, todavía faltaba lo más importante: verle en persona.

Al llegar a la puerta de la sala, se detuvo. Sentía que la emoción se le atoraba en el pecho, casi como cuando tienes un grito en la garganta que está por salir a la luz. Tal era esta sensación, que hacía que la respiración le temblara y no pudiera fluirle con naturalidad; incluso las manos le empezaron a sudar. Trató de calmarse, dando un suspiro que ayudó a tragarse la emoción. Sigilosamente y con un seguro empujón de su mano izquierda, abrió la puerta.

Parecía vacía, aquel inmenso salón, a no ser por una flacucha y más o menos larga presencia, que se encontraba cerca de la mesa de centro.

Allí frente a él, se encontraba de espaldas un muchacho alto, de cabello negro, peinado con un cuidado que sólo podía venir de un adolescente; llevaba playera negra, desfajada y pantalones de mezclilla azul marino, que hacían juego con su camiseta y los tenis también. Sus manos no parecían ligeras, pues estaban amarradas con cuatro o cinco pulseras de listón de colores totalmente asonantes a su ropa. Lewis no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Allí estaba, su amigo, su mejor amigo, cambiado ya, ahora más alto y delgado, por la edad. Wilbur se encontraba, interesado por la lámpara junto al sofá, pues la prendía y apagaba , averiguando la función de tal aparato, que para él era algo simplemente antiguo. Lewis entró, intentando sorprenderlo, pero fue su visitante quien le sorprendió.

Vaya que haz crecido, Lewis – Dijo Wilbur al voltear a verle, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

Bien éste fue el 1er capítulo, espero les haya gustado... por favor dejen reviews. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Lewis no se pudo contener y corrió para abrazarle, en tanto que su amigo le recibió con los abrazos abiertos de par en par. Era como si la amistad hubiera estallado e invadido toda la habitación. Ambos se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, como si temieran que, al soltarse, desapareciera el otro. Lewis no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, la cual recorrió su mejilla sonrojada y llegó a la enorme sonrisa en sus labios. No cabía en su felicidad. En tanto que Wilbur, al principio se quedó un poco abrumado ante la inmensa felicidad de su amigo, y aunque su efusividad no llegaba a salírsele por los ojos, su corazón, en su interior brincaba, de que al fin, volviera a ver a su mejor amigo. Después de un largo rato, se soltaron.

- De veras que me parece un sueño que estés aquí – Dijo Lewis sin poder caber en su felicidad. Wilbur soltó una risa clara y divertida.

- Un sueño... – repitió pasándose una mano por su bien peinado cabello – Y casi lo sería de no ser por Carl, que (a regañadientes) me preparó una coartada. – Comentó

Su voz sonaba distinta, como si le costara un poco modularla. Lewis se sentía conmovida, al verlo un poco más crecido. Wilbur, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, preguntó.

- ¿Te da gusto verme verdad?

- ¿No se nota? – Respondió Lewis, hablándose de nuevo, como si el tiempo jamás los hubiera separado.

- Sí lo se, todos quienes me ven, desean un reencuentro conmigo – Dijo Wilbur, tomando su postura de importante. Lewis se dio cuenta que no había cambiado nada su personalidad.

- Y aunque no lo quieras admitir, también te da gusto verme – Espetó, cruzándose de brazos, como si le retara. Wilbur se sintió un poco sorprendido, y tardó en dar su respuesta.

- Pues la verdad... sí – Soltando la última palabra con libertad – Soy malo para eso de hacer la tarea y todo eso... y Carl parece una gelatina andante, se puede llegar a derretir con cualquier mini problema en el que se pueda meter. – Explicó con ese tono resuelto tan típico de él. – Además – lo miró fijamente a sus ojos. – No es lo mismo convivir con un Cornelius al que le falta el Lewis.

El muchacho no pudo resistir soltar una carcajada, que no era burla para nada, sino que tenía un cierto color de ternura, que había estallado ante la forma en que lo había descrito, que era tan... curioso. Wilbur no entendía la razón de su risa, a lo cual decidió preguntarle. Pero alguien más tenía curiosidad de saber: el golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió sus dudas.

- Adelante – Dijo Lewis, aún con un poco de risa en la garganta. Fue Lucille que, curiosa, asomó la cabeza para saber qué era lo que ocurría. Sus enormes y expresivos ojos estaban fijos en los dos adolescentes. Nada más ver su atenta mirada sobre él, Wilbur supo de quién se trataba.

- ¿Qué sucede hijo, vendrás a desayunar? – Dijo con la voz impregnada de curiosidad.

- En un momento, pero primero... – Lewis miró a Wilbur y lo abrazó con fuerza a su lado. – Te presento a Wilbur, mi mejor amigo.

El muchacho que había quedado en silencio ante la nostalgia, se sintió enormemente halagado de haber sido presentado ante semejante título. Lucille, que ya había entrado por completo, se llevó su pequeña mano a la boca, y observó atenta a su futuro nieto. Wilbur también la observaba, su cabello sus manos, su piel... pero los ojos eran los mismos. Su cariñosa abuela, la que él conocía, se había descubierto, con ese simple gesto de asombro, trayéndole recuerdo de su niñez a la mente. Lucille, finalmente, le sonrió al muchacho.

- Mucho gusto, Wilbur – Dijo ella, con amabilidad y vivacidad a la vez. El chico le sonrió también.

- Igualmente... señora Robinson – Dijo, cuidando de no llamarle "abuela". La mujer se volvió a su hijo.

- ¿Pero cómo es que siendo tu mejor amigo me lo vengas presentando hasta ahora? – No sé ustedes, pero siempre las preguntas complican la situación en la que te encuentres. Pero Lewis –como saben- es muy listo, y Wilbur, -como saben también- es astuto y piensa con velocidad.

- Es que ...no había estado aquí – Se adelantó a responder Wilbur – Había estado en...

- Canadá – Agregó Lewis, quien intercambió miradas con su amigo. Lucile, sólo los observaba. – En Toronto, ¿no es así?

- Síp – Dijo Wilbur, siguiéndole la corriente. La madre se acarició la barbilla.

- Entiendo... – Musitó con simpleza - ¿Te quedas entonces? No creo que hayas venido a visitar a Cornelius sólo para saludar

- La verdad es que no – Dijo el muchacho con alegría.- Tengo pensado venir _más a menudo._

- Perfecto, porque papá ha hecho unos deliciosos huevos con jamón y leche – Dijo Lucille con alegría, en tanto que a Lewis no se le escaparon las últimas palabras – Vamos entonces.

- Yo la siguo – Exclamó Wilbur, mientras que su amigo caminaba a su lado y se dirigían a la puerta.

- Oye – Susurró Wilbur al oído de Lewis. .- ¿Dónde queda Toronto? – Lewis ahogó su risa.

- En algún lugar de Montana del norte, me parece – Le respondió con la risa ahogada. Wilbur asintió, comprendiéndole entonces.

- ¿Qué es eso de la Sociedad Científica? – Preguntó Wilbur mientras se dirigían al garaje. Lewis abrió con el código junto a la puerta.

- Es un grupo de jóvenes que se reúnen para hablar de ciencia cada viernes – Explicó su amigo, mientras entraban al garaje. – Hoy lo hemos hecho temprano por las vacaciones. – Wilbur meditó en lo que le dijo, al tiempo que veía el lugar en donde se encontraban.

Amplio, como en el futuro, parecía bastante simple y anticuado, debido a las muchas cosas caseras que había por todo lugar –palas, brochas, botes de pintura – y que en realidad tenía el aspecto de un garaje común, con un coche rojo común. A excepción de un ligero vehículo a una esquina.

- Adivino – Dijo Wilbur, mirando de reojo a Lewis. – Tú lo fundaste. Lewis no dijo nada, tan sólo sonrió – Lo sabía... ¿y es ahí a donde te diriges?

- Así es – Contestó mientras tomaba el vehículo, que hasta el momento Wilbur identificó como una bici, que era muy parecida a la que le habían robado a Carl. – Y yo diría iremos... ¿o qué? ¿No quieres venir?

A Wilbur le brillaron los ojos. Si bien la vez anterior casi no había tenido oportunidad de conocer la época – y que ni en eso había pensado- había estado esperando recorrer toda la ciudad. El muchacho solamente se acomodó detrás de Lewis en la bicicleta, quien rió alegremente. Sin embargo, algo dentro de sí le empezaba a cuestionar unas cositas.

El recorrido hacia la sede de la S.C.S.A fue un poco largo, pero placentero. Wilbur se deleitó la pupila al ver las calles, los edificios, los perros y los árboles, por no decir a la gente y sus actitudes. Lewis disfrutaba la inmensa curiosidad que su mejor amigo tenía ante la atmósfera en la que se encontraba, algo desconocida para él, y recordó la primera y maravillosa visión que tuvo él mismo del futuro. Llegaron finalmente a la escuela primaria J. Williams, donde sería la reunión. Lewis aseguró su bici con su nuevo protector invisible, más como una prueba que como seguridad. Wilbur observó el lugar, era el mismo en dónde se había llevado a cabo la feria de ciencias, y admiró la fachada de la escuela, que nada tenía que ver con la primaria en la que él había estudiado.

- ¿Y aquí es donde se reúnen? – Preguntó el adolescente sin quitar su vista del edificio, Lewis quien seguía ocupado con su bicicleta, le respondió si miramientos.

- Sí – Se acercó junto a él – El director me ha dicho, que lo que sea que me pida lo cumplirá... bueno siempre y cuando no incluya explosiones. Ese año no pudimos usar el salón durante dos meses – Agregó mientras recordaba la primera exposición del escáner que hizo – Ven, por aquí.

Wilbur lo siguió y entraron a la escuela, pasando por pasillos de color amarillos y filas de casilleros color verde espinaca. Llegaron a un salón con las bancas desordenas, dónde unas diez o quince estaban puestas en semicírculo, mirando al escritorio frente al pizarrón. Al llegar una docena de chicos los miraron entrar. Wilbur pudo identificar a algunos: el niño del sistema solar, una niña rara vestida de negro, que según se acordaba tenía una granja de hormigas rojas, un gordo rubio agradable (ahora ya no traía vestido) y la niña a la que le había tirado sus ranas. Los demás eran muchachos de edades distintas, algunos de su misma edad, otros, de la edad de Lewis, y unos más fluctuaban en una edad aproximada a la de la niña de las ranas.

Lewis le sonrió a todos, y de inmediato, la niña-rana se acercó a él. Después otros lo rodearon.

- Hola, Cornelius – Dijo la niña con vivacidad – y feliz inicio de vacaciones. – Añadió con una sonrisa abierta y cortés.

- Gracias – Respondió Lewis, al tiempo que muchos más lo llenaban de saludos y comentarios que el muchacho, con alegría y paciencia contestaba a todos. Un ambiente de compañerismo se vivió en el salón. Wilbur entonces observó algo que había visto en su padre: la personal atención que tenía con sus empleados. El muchacho se sintió un poco desplazado y entonces se sintió como en su presente, algo que en realidad, no le agradaba. Lewis entonces, llegó al fin al escritorio y todos tomaron su lugar; Lewis le dijo a su amigo que se pusiera junto de él, es decir, al lado de la puerta.

- ¿Estamos todos? – Algunos asintieron, y otros murmuraron cosas afirmando la pregunta.

- No, Cornelius – Exclamó la niña-rana – Faltan Bill y...

- ¡No! Ya estoy aquí – Exclamó un chico, de la edad de Wilbur, que tenía cabello ondulado y caoba, con ojos azules; que veía entrando por la puerta abierta.

- Bienvenido – Le saludó Lewis, el muchacho tomó un lugar cercano y se sentó, saludando con discreción a los que tenía cerca. – Vamos a empezar, entonces. Antes que nada, les deseo un buen inicio de vacaciones (aunque creo que eso lo debí decir al final) – ante esto los chicos empezaron a reír. – Pero en fin, estoy muy contento que nos podamos ver antes de que algunos se vayan de viaje, puesto que hay cosas que revisar de modulador... Pero antes quisiera presentarles a alguien. – Wilbur ya casi no lo estaba escuchando, pues ciertos ruidos provenientes del pasillo, lo habían distraído. Lewis lo había notado, por lo que tomó del costado y lo puso frente a todos.

- Les presento a Wil...

- ¡Hola a todos! Me da muchísimo gusto de estar aquí y conocerlos a todos, la verdad – Lo interrumpió Wilbur con alegría, mostrando de inmediato su efusiva personalidad.

-...bur – Terminó de decir, susurrando. Varios de los miembros se mostraron amables y lo saludaron, algunos dándoles la bienvenida. En tanto que la niña-rana sólo lo observaba, sin decir palabra alguna. – En fin, hay que pasar a lo del modulador, Bill ¿lo traes?

El muchacho de cabello caoba entonces frunció la boca, como si lo hubieran cachado de una travesura.

No – Dijo con un poco de timidez – Se lo di a Joy – Algunas quejas se escucharon lejanamente. – Pero viene por la puerta, ¿Qué puede pasar?

Y fue entonces cuando se escuchó un quejido, seguido de un estruendo proveniente del pasillo. Lewis y la sociedad se dirigieron a la puerta. Pero Wilbur ya había desaparecido. De hecho, llevaba tiempo que se estaba asomando por la puerta, y fue el vio a alguien tropezar –francamente feo- y tirar algo. De inmediato había corrido a ayudarle a quien se había caído, y lo primero que hizo fue alcanzar ciertas cosas que rodaban por el suelo. Por último tomó una perilla de lavadora, pero no fue el único que la agarró. Sobre su mano, había otra, más blanca y delgada que la suya, y Wilbur volteó a ver al dueño de la mano. Era una niña, de cabello despeinado –a pesar de estar amarrado en una cola de caballo- de color caoba muy brillante, su tez era blanca como su mano y en su mejilla tenía rojo, por el golpe que se había dado. Su nariz era respingada y sus ojos eran grandes y bonitos de color café oscuro. La verdad era que se había impresionado de verla, igual que ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Wilbur mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

- Sí, muchas gracias – dijo la chica, con voz delgada y cantarina. De verdad que la chica era impresionante.

- ¡Joy! – Gritó Lewis detrás de el. - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te paso?

- Sí estoy bien, gracias Cornelius – Dijo la chica mientras los demás (en su mayoría muchachos la rodeaban para levantar los restos del invento que se habían caído) – Este muchacho me ayudó. Lewis miró a Wilbur, que se había quedado inmóvil.

- ¿Y ahora que pasó hermanita? – Exclamó Bill, enfadado – No puede ser que en cinco minutos te hayas vuelto a tropezar. Su hermana rió nerviosa.

- Sí ya sé – Dijo ella. Luego se volvió a dirigir a Wilbur – Gracias eh...

- Will – Dijo Lewis, mientras volvía a ponerse a su lado. Wilbur lo miró extrañado de que lo presentara así, Lewis le presentó estirando el brazo – Te presento a Joyce Wallace.

* * *

_**He aquí el segundo capítulo. Agradezco sus reviews mucho, puesto que hacen que me anime a seguir escribiendo, espero que éste también les agrade. Ya saben cualquier opinión, díganmela, será bien recibida. n_n**_


End file.
